This Can't Be Happening
by xxBadassRosexx
Summary: Lissa is attacked by strigoi and is now in a coma. Rose doesn't know what to do, to help Lissa. Dimitri tries his best, but he can only do so much. Tasha comes back for support for Christian. Will she try to break Dimitri and Rose up? Will Lissa survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this in fanfic everything was working out perfectly for Rose. She's Lissa's guardian and she is with Dimitri **

**Check out my other fanfic Is It You? if you guys want. ****I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

**Sierra**

Chapter 1:

I am walking around aimlessly at Court, waiting for news, any news at all. I found myself walking to the church. I opened the door and walked to the front pew. I sat down and stared ahead of me. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I was to caught up in my thoughts. The memory is and will always be engraved into my mind. It hurt to even think about the events that occurred tonight, I thought about them anyways. Nothing, absolutely nothing could take my mind off tonight's events.

_~ Flashback ~_

_ It had been a great day, so far Lissa and I went shopping together. It is an exciting day Lissa is having a baby - Christian's of course. She found out a couple of days ago and declared that shopping is a must. __Of course I had to go along with her, whether I wanted to or not even if I was working or not. I am one of her guardians; sworn to protect her from any harm - mainly Strigoi. Lissa being the last in her line - has three guardians. Mikhail Tanner, Eddie Castile and myself Rose Hathaway. We were finally done shopping and are now heading towards the SUV. Eddie being the gentleman he is , offered to carry all of Lissa's bags. I thought she did good today, she didn't have as many bags as she usually did but she still had a lot. I believe she had about twenty bags maybe more, I honestly lost track of it after ten._

_ "Wow Liss. Didn't want to clean the entire mall out?" I teased. Her and her shopping habits. _

_ She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "Oh Rose, I didn't want to be a burden." She laughed. "When will you ever leave me and my shopping habits alone?"_

_ I laughed and left her alone. We were at the SUV now and Eddie is putting all the bags in the back of the SUV. Mikhail was already in the front seat of the car, as Lissa and myself were getting in the car I felt a wave of nausea in the pit of my stomach. Eddie noticed my abruptness a second later and reached for his stake, but my was already out and ready for anything. __I quickly put myself in front of Lissa; I could feel from the bond that she is terrified but has faith in me. I looked at Mikhail and his eyes were searching for anything. He looked back at me, his face and eyes told me that he couldn't see anything. I looked at Eddie and he had the same expression._

_ I turned to face Lissa, she is beyond terrified, she is in complete shock. The nausea never went away but it never grew. I was ready for anything but very tense._

_ "ROSE! LOOK-" I heard Mikhail scream._

_ Before I could more and turn around or even comprehend what he was saying, something hit the back of my head. Whatever it was, it hit me hard and fast. I flew sideways, I hit a pole. My vision blurred and I saw black and white. I had to be strong for Lissa, I got up and saw at least ten strigoi. Eddie and Mikhail were fighting and had a protective circle around Lissa. _

_ I still somehow had my stake in my hand. I ran over to help my friends and keep Lissa safe. I saw the blonde strigoi who almost killed Dimitri in a battle at St. Vladimir's Academy five years. I knew he wanted Lissa, he wanted to end the Dragomir line. I pulled my cell phone and called Court for backup. __As I expected the guardians were on their way and I joined the fight. More and more strigoi came. I was right in front of Lissa, ready for any strigoi who got past Eddie or Mikhail. The blonde strigoi, Nathan, came in front of me._

_ "You" I spat, you could practically hear the venom in my voice. I put Lissa right up against the SUV._

_ "The Dragomir line ends tonight." he told me in a voice that was so cold and menacing that it made my skin crawl._

_ He made the first move, he aimed a punch to my face. I dodged it but his fist hit my shoulder. I dodged most of his attempts to hit me, but he did a damn good job at keeping his heart away from me. I brought my stake to his face and gave a deep cut on his left cheek. He screamed in agony, I went to stake him but he pushed me out of the way. I really pissed him off because I went flying and hit that damn pole again. My vision blurred but I could see Nathan go for Lissa. I tried to get up and with much effort and pain I did. Nathan was no where to be found, but Lissa was on the ground in a pool of blood. Oh God, don't let her be dead, please don't let her be dead I prayed. I ran to her and she was barely conscious, her skin was very pale, paler then usual. I lifted her head and rested it on my lap, she lost a lot of blood. Her eyes kept drifting to unconsciousness._

_ "No, Liss! You have to keep your eyes open. Stay awake and talk to me." I said frantically. _

_ She didn't answer me but she kept her eyes open. From the bond I could tell she was using all her strength to keep them open. I looked up, Eddie had survived, thank God. He was carrying a body, it was Mikhail's. I didn't know if he is alive or not. I prayed he that is. _

_ "Rose?" Eddie asked. I looked up at him again and he continued to speak. "Mikhail is alive but unconscious. How is Lissa?"_

_ I looked down to meet Lissa's pale jade green eyes - but I didn't. Panic shot through my body, her eyes were closed. I checked the bond, Lissa is alive, but barely. She was clinging on to life for me, for Christian and for her unborn baby. I prayed that this baby is ok, I don't know what would happen if the baby didn't survive._

_ "She needs medical attention, like now." I told him._

_ As if on cue the guardians showed up, they took Lissa, Eddie, Mikhail and myself to Court immediately. Thankfully we were only an hour away from Court. Once we got there Lissa and Mikhail were rushed into the ER. Eddie wasn't hurt too badly and me, on the other hand, well I had cuts and bruises everywhere. But that didn't matter to me, what matter is getting Lissa better. From what I have found out Lissa is in a coma and Mikhail is - now - awake, but will be in the doctors for a while._

_~ End of Flashback ~ _

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize someone is sitting beside me. I didn't even have to look at him to know who it is, I could smell his aftershave. His intoxicating aftershave. My Russian God - Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri has chocolate brown eyes and chin length brown hair. I loved everything about him. We have been together ever since I graduated St. Vladimir's Academy. Dimitri was my mentor, he made me the bad ass I am today. He is the half of my soul, we were meant to be together.

I looked at him and met his warm chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in them so easily. He even had his arms around me, I really am out of it, but really who could blame me. I leaned my head against Dimitri's chest.

"When did you and Christian get back? You guys just left." I asked quietly. Dimitri is now Christian guardian. They went to visit Christian's aunt Tasha, they weren't supposed to be back until next week. They actually just left yesterday.

"We got a call from Court, they told us you got attacked. Christian and I were out of there so fast, it's amazing Tasha kept up with us." Dimitri answered.

"Tasha came too?" I asked. Tasha came?

"Yes, she wanted to make sure you and the princess were okay."

I nodded my head.

"She's going to be ok."

"How do you know that? How do you know if she will be okay?" I snapped. I really shouldn't take my frustration out on him. He didn't do anything wrong. "Sorry, I shouldn't take this out on you."

"It's okay Roza. Everything will be ok."

I prayed that he is right. I don't know what would happen if I lost Lissa. She's my best friend, actually not even she is my sister.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Please Review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Sierra **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating this. It's been so long since I have written for this story. I'll try to update it more often like I do with A Normal Life, I Wish . I will also UD my other story Is It You? Anyways here is chapter 2 and I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot.**

_Previously on This Can't Be Happening..._

_"It's okay Roza. Everything will be ok."_

_I prayed that he is right. I don't know what would happen if I lost Lissa. She's my best friend, actually not even she is my sister. _

Chapter 2:

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I woke up and felt groggy and could taste the morning breathe in my mouth. I looked around to see where I was. Did I fall asleep in the church? No whatever I'm lying down on is comfortable. I was in my room, I realized. Dimitri must have carried me back to our apartment.

I got out of bed and headed for the door. Just as I was about to open, the door handle turned and opened. I almost got hit by the door but thanks to my guardian reflexes I moved out of the way. Dimitri stood at the door, with breakfast in his hands. It smelled delicious.

He set the tray of food down and put his arms around me. "How are you Roza?" He held me in a tight hug.

What was going on with-? I remembered everything that happened yesterday. I jumped out of Dimitri's arms. How could I forget? Lissa was unconscious. I immediately went through my closet and put on the first things I saw. I put on a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Once that was done, I was ready to bolt out that door but Dimitri stopped me.

"Slow down. You need to eat first." he told me calmly and he even took a few steps away. Probably afraid of how I would react. Smart Russian.

I completely freaked out on him, knowing that some of spirits darkness was starting to show it's ugly head. "EAT! HOW ON EARTH CAN I EAT WHEN MY SISTER IS FUCKING UNCONSCIOUS! HOW CAN I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF WHEN LISSA IS IN THE HOSPITAL. I'LL EAT WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO. DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME DO ANYTHING! WHAT ARE YOU MY FATHER? BACK OFF!" With that I stormed out of the apartment. I slammed the door and ran to the infirmary. I got there with in five minutes, which is a record time for me.

I walked into Lissa's room and there she was laying on the bed, looking like she was sleeping peacefully. I saw Christian sleeping in a chair by her bed. I walked over to him and woke him up gently.

"Chris, wake up." I said calmly.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around taking in his surroundings. "Rose, how have you been?" Even though we didn't get along all the time, we were like brother and sister.

"Not any better then you are." I whispered to him. "I actually just freaked out at Dimitri." I felt bad about what I did to him. He didn't deserve that at all, he didn't do anything. He knew me well enough that I wouldn't eat until I knew that Lissa was okay. He was just trying to take care of me.

"What did you do?" Christian groaned. I told him what happened. "Only you Rose. Only you would lose it when someone tries to feed you. He's only trying to help you in the best way he can."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Have you been home yet?"

He looked at me, his eyes full with water, tears were falling from his face. "I-I can't. I can't go in there. It's too hard." He was in so much pain, in as much pain as I was. What could I do for him? I had the answer a few seconds later. This would kill me, but Christian needed to be around his friends.

"Christian would you like to stay with me and Dimitri while Lissa is healing here?" I waited for the snarky comment to come out of his mouth.

But it didn't, he just nodded his head and said "Go talk to Dimitri. You need to fix your little argument. I'll call you if anything happens."

It took me a few seconds to answer him. I didn't know if I wanted to leave Lissa. But I eventually agreed to go see Dimitri, but not before threatening him. If he didn't call me, he would be dead. He just nodded his head. This was tearing him up, Lissa was his world. He would be lost without her.

I left Christian and ran back to my apartment. Dimitri was sitting in the living room by the fire reading one of his old western novels. I would never understand his love for them. His back was to me, but I knew he knew I was there. He heard me come in.

"Dimitri," I called out to him. He didn't turn around. He continued reading his book. I walked over to him and tried again "Dimitri." Still nothing. So I put my hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned and looked at me. "What Rose?" _Ouch_. He always called me Roza, he only ever called me Rose when he was mad. Why was I so stupid sometimes?

"Dimitri, I'm sorry that I freaked out at you. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve it. You were only trying to take care of me. I'm so sorry." I was surprised that I hadn't burst into tears. If Dimitri left I would be a wreck, I'd be shattered, my heart broken. A few tears fell onto my cheek. I wiped them away hastily. I hated it when I cried, let alone when other people saw me cry, even it was Dimitri.

He slowly turned around to face me. He put his book down, and looked at me. "I know Roza. It's not your fault. I guess I was just surprised at how you reacted, I didn't think my cooking was that bad." His attempt at a joke.

It got me to smile though. "I love your cooking." I whispered.

"I'm guessing the darkness had some part in this."

I nodded my head. "I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean it all. I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but turned into something more hungry.

I was the one who broke the kiss, our foreheads still touching. "Dimitri," I breathed. He always left me gasping for air. The things this man made me feel and do.

"You invited Christian to stay with us?" Dimitri guessed.

"How the hell did you know?"" I asked. Did he like follow me or something? If he did how did I not see him?

"I know you Roza. Christian is like your brother, you can't leave him alone at a time like this. It's who you are." Dimitri answered. He knew me so well.

Then the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and saw the last person I ever expected to be at my doorstep. I was frozen with shock and when Dimitri stood beside me, he was also shocked.

**Who do you think their unexpected vistor is? What did you think. Let me know and please review**

**Sierra**


End file.
